Back Home
by krystalpendragon
Summary: UPDAte, chapie 9! Matt is away for 3 years with his band, now he's come back to Odiba. He's different but is trying to get back into the swing of things. It WILL eventually be a Sorato. I just drag things out...
1. Calm as the wind

Ok this is my first fan fic it's digimon, obviously, and it's set sometime after season two (just so I can use season 2's characters) I'm focusing on Matt, Tai, Kari, Tk, and Sora but the others will be in here as well. Was Matt and them 15 at end of two? Let's say they were. So they 18 now. Tk and such are 15.  
  
And this: ~*~*~*~*~ means a change of viewpoint. P.S. (or WARNING, whichever) It's probably going to be a Sorato cause that my fav couple. It'll also have Takari.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the digimon names are mine. But the plot is, booyah!  
  
Calm as the wind  
  
"Tk, why are you so hyper?" His mom asked after him as he was rushing out the door.  
  
"Matt should be here today. If not then he will be tomorrow. I'm just hoping I'll be able to spend some time with him."  
  
"Ok, well he is not here yet so where are you going?"  
  
Tk turned around. "To the park. Remember? I'm meeting Kari there for a picnic."  
  
She smiled, "So that's why you're so excited huh? Another date with Kari."  
  
Tk blushed. "Mom! That is not true. I mean I'm excited sure, but…you're doing that on purpose aren't you? I'll see you later ok?" Tk ran over to his (yeah Tk has a car! I'll think of what it is later…maybe you nice readers can help me decide, I enjoy your input.) and got in. He drove to the park where a beautiful brunette stood waiting with a picnic basket.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on man, calm down."  
  
Matt looked over at his band friend. "I am calm."  
  
"No you're not. You're nervous."  
  
"I am not." Matt wiped his clammy hands on his jeans. "Ok, so I am a little nervous. I haven't hardly been here in three years. That's a long time for just occasional visits. Man, stupid band."  
  
"Hey now, take that back."  
  
Matt smiled. "Fine I take it back. Stupid me. I wonder if they've changes as much as I have?"  
  
"I imagine they're just as you remember them. Well good luck. Drop me off here."  
  
"At this hotel? Ok." Matt pulled his dark green convertible over to the curb. Then said goodbye to his friend.  
  
He drove to his apartment he had rented over the phone and went inside. He tossed his keys on the table and dropped into bed. 'Maybe I'll say hi to Tk in the morning,' he thought. 'Tomorrow. School.' It was a dreaded thought. He had to start his last year of school tomorrow. School back in good ol' Obadia High. (I think that's it, right?) His last thought before he fall asleep was: 'I wonder what Sora is like.'  
  
Ok! That's the end of this chapie. I know it's really short, but it's just and intro. Please review to let me know if you like it. And guys, does anyone know the names off his band members? Or do they ever tell us? If not I'll just make them up. 


	2. Breathe

Wow! Thanx for the reviews.J  
  
I appreciate constructive critism. Umm, they haven't changed that much (Matt meant in personality [though he hasn't really, he just thinks so] everyone has grown^_^), if anyone has I'll try and write it as I introduce them. lol. Ok, well I'm car blind too.  
  
How's this for a fast update? ^_~ Course the last chapter was really short, shouldn't happen again, less I get lazy…  
  
Oh! Oh! I got an idea (saw it in another fic but I not trying to steal) I can put some of you guys in this fic! As like school kids or something, or his band members if I can't get any names. If you'd like to be in it put it in your review along with your name (or a fake, I don't care). If you'd like to be a nice person, neutral, or mean let me know that too.  
  
I was thinking bout adding this chap to last one since it kina short too…what ya think? (I'm having a hard time writing for a while at a time.)  
  
Disclaimer: …Hasn't changed…I wish I owned Matt and Weregarurumon though…  
  
Breathe…  
  
*Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!* Matt fumbled over and turned off his alarm clock. He sat up in his double bed and yawned. Getting up to make a quick breakfast he stumbled on his shoes he had taken off the night before and fell with a groan. "Owww. Wake up Matt." He thought out-loud. He jumped back up and shoved his shoes aside. "Hmmm. Breakfast. What to have, what to have?" He decided on chereos and a muffin. After eating he took a quick shower. He dressed in dark painter pants and a green t-shirt. Then, grabbing his keys he headed out the door.  
  
Matt arrived at Obadiah High at ten after eight (school starts at 8:30). He took a deep breath and got out. His eyes scanned the horizon for his friends.  
  
"MATT!" He started to turn around but before he could he was tackled from behind. His attacker then gave him a noogie.  
  
Matt fumbled for words. "What? Who? Wait, Tai?"  
  
There was one last hard noogie, then he was released. "You bet! Man is it great to see you! How come you don't write?" Matt just shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. Tai grinned. "You weren't trying to hide from your best friend now where you?"  
  
"Of course not, I was just looking for him when you so rudely tackled me."  
  
Tai made a face of fake hurt. "Ha, ha, and ha. What is it Matt?"  
  
Matt couldn't believe it. Tai had barely changed. He was the same old, loose dressed joker. The only thing different about him was his hair. It was about shoulder length, much like his own, and it went in several different directions (kinda like season 1). In the back of his mind Matt heard someone talking. 'What is it Matt?' Matt blinked out of his daydream. "Nothing. Just you, this, being back here again."  
  
Tai grinned. "Never fear, you have the great Tai to look after you!"  
  
"Like I need it. Sure it won't be the other way around?"  
  
"Ha."  
  
Matt smiled and saw a tall blonde running their way. A blonde with scraggly, yet neat hair. 'Tk.'  
  
Tk ran up and hugged Matt. "Matt I thought you were supposed to see me first. Not goggle head." Tk scolded.  
  
Tai looked up at his goggles, took them off, and stuck them in his jacket pocket. "Thanks Tk."  
  
Tk laughed. "No problem Tai. I didn't mean to offend you though."  
  
"Ok, do I have to separate you two?" Matt joked.  
  
"Naw. Just the weird looking one."  
  
Tai ignored the comment. "Oh! Hey Sora! Over here!"  
  
Matt turned and couldn't move. Sora's red hair, that went just past her shoulders, was flying out behind her in the wind. Her fire eyes had the same spark to them. She ran up and squeezed Matt in a bear hug.   
  
"Hi Matt! It's sooo great to see you."  
  
Matt hugger her back then let her go.  
  
Her smile was radiant. She was stunning. She was gorgeous. She slipped her hand into Tai's hand….She was Tai's. Matt's breath caught in his throat. He felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. His breath came back quick though. He kept his posture in the mean time and didn't show what he was thinking.  
  
"Yeah, it's great to see you too Sora." Matt glanced at his watch. "Oh I gotta get to class. I have to remember where everything is." He smiled slightly before taking off to the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What's got him?" Tai said.  
  
Sora just shrugged so Tk did too. But he had a pretty good idea what had Matt. He had seen it for so long before and hadn't forgotten that look. Yes, he knew what had him. It could snare the strongest men and make them weak. Love. Matt still loved Sora. After all the years of being away he still had feelings for her, and no one else. But Sora was with Tai now. He had to talk to Matt. He knew that he wouldn't admit his feelings but would talk to him anyway.  
  
Tk sighed. "I got to get to class too. I'll see you guys later."  
  
Tk kept trying to find Matt but the school was big and as they didn't have any classes together he had to wait till lunch. He was the first to sit down next to Matt so he decided to go for it before anyone else got there.  
  
Matt looked up and smiled. "Hey Tk."  
  
Tk blinked. "Hey Tk? That's it?"  
  
Matt lifted his brow. "Should there have been more? Ok, nice to see you, again."  
  
"Matt." Tk lowered his voice. "You still like Sora." It wasn't a question, and Matt knew it but that didn't stop him.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm over that Tk."  
  
"You're not over her. I saw you. Come on Matt, I'm your brother. Don't lie to me."  
  
Matt looked away, suddenly very interested in the wall. "What do you want me to say Tk?" Matt faced Tk again. "The truth? I love my best friends girlfriend. What am I supposed to do about it though huh? I'll tell you, forget, ignore, and move on. Happy!?" Matt got up and stalked out, followed by some Matt-a-holics who just noticed him. (they're not as crazy now)  
  
"Back OFF! I will NOT sign any autographs!" Matt's voice echoed down the hallway.  
  
Matt evaded Tk the rest of the day. After school was out Tk managed to catch up with him outside of the building.  
  
Matt sighed, knowing Tk wouldn't give up trying to help him. He turned around. "What do you want Tk? No. You know what? I don't want your help, ok!? And I certainly don't need any pity. So why don't you just go make out with Kari or something!?"  
  
Tk was stunned. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn't say anything. He was hurt but he couldn't yell at Matt.  
  
Matt looked a little sorry but just kept on going until he got to his car and drove away.  
  
Tai who had came out right after Tk to talk to Matt had heard everything and was more stunned (if possible) then Tk.  
  
"Tk? What's up with Matt? What's going on?" Then Tai flashed a smile. "Hey, maybe I can talk to him."  
  
"No Tai. This is one thing that you can't help Matt with. Just forget it ok?"  
  
"No way! Matt's my friend and obviously something is wrong. I'll try and talk to him."  
  
Tk rubbed his head. "No Tai. You-" Tai was already in his mustang, reversing to follow Matt. "Tai! No! Just-" Tk waved the car fumes away from his nose. 'Great' he thought. 'Just great. Good ol' Tai is going to be there for Matt….I sure hope they don't get into a fight.' Tk sighed again before getting in his…jeep (I don't know! :pulls hairL: ) and driving to his moms house.  
  
Muwahaha! And you thought I'd give you a Sorato fic easily huh? Yeah right! I'm evil! HAHAHA! *cough* anywho maybe you can forget my insanity for now and just review…  
  
later 


	3. Friends and lies

Oh yay! I got reviews! Thanx peoples! Finally an ok long chapie! I kept wanting to end it but I didn't. I think it turned out pretty good. I don't have a set story, just a basic, so I'll take any ideas.  
  
Friends and lies  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Matt went into his apartment and flopped on the couch. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" He yelled.  
  
"It's me Tai."  
  
Matt sat straight up. How in the world did Tai know where to find him? He must have followed him. But Matt was not in the mood to talk to his friend right now.  
  
"Go away Tai."  
  
"NO Matt. Now obviously something is wrong. Listen if you can't talk to Tk about it then why not talk to me?"  
  
Matt let his head fall back. "For the last time, go away Tai."  
  
The door opened and Tai walked in. Matt sighed; he forgot he hadn't locked the door.  
  
"Matt, I'm your best friend right? Come on, I'm here for you. What could be so bad that you can't tell your best friend?"  
  
"You don't want to know. I just want to be alone. Leave"  
  
Tai refused to give up on his friend. "I can't Matt. Now why can't you tell me what's going on?"  
  
Matt finally snapped. He got to his feet to face Tai. "Because it involves you Tai! I can't tell you what's going on because you're the problem!"  
  
"…What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing Tai. You didn't do anything ok? It's what I didn't do." Matt sighed and fell into the couch.  
  
"…Matt. This is never going to get better if you don't talk about it."  
  
"Tai, I'm serious. Leave before I do something I'll regret!"  
  
"Fine! All I was trying to do was be a friend. When you're ready to be nice again let me know, jerk!"  
  
'Jerk? How could he call me a jerk!? He's the one who made a move on his best friends crush!' After those thoughts it was simple. Matt got up, almost calmly, and punched Tai square in the jaw. Tai staggered back a little and almost tackled Matt before thinking better of it. Instead he left.  
  
Matt sat down with his head in his hands. 'Great. Now we're fighting. What have I gotten myself into? I should never have come back. I was gone too long. Everything has changed. No, I've changed.'  
  
The next morning Matt got up against his will. He had to go to school. But he certainly wasn't ready to face Tai. He couldn't apologize until he had a reason for being upset. Sure he had one, but he wasn't about to tell Tai. So while getting ready he thought of what to tell Tai.  
  
Arriving at school Matt spotted Tai. He walked up and gave his prepared speech.  
  
"Tai. Hey Sora, can I talk to Tai alone?" Sora nodded and caught up to Mimi. Matt continued, "Tai, I've just been messed up lately. I mean in the last year I've done a lot of stupid stuff. One of which was smoking but that's behind me now." Matt smiled softly. "And it wasn't you I was mad at. It was me. I'm just afraid I'm going to be a bad influence on Tk. The last thing he needs is me messing up his life too."  
  
Tai smiled. "Matt, Tk looks up to you but he isn't stupid. He goes his own way and does just fine. Tell you what. How about we forget everything and just start off with today?"  
  
"Sounds good Tai. I knew I could count on you."  
  
"Cool. Now let's go catch up to the girls." Tai said with a goofy grin.  
  
'Yeah, great.' Matt thought. He followed Tai and they went to their classes.  
  
The day went by with little disturbance. Matt kept avoiding Sora and nobody seemed to notice. It was after school and kids were leaving to get home when Matt heard Sora yelling.  
  
"Leave me alone jerk! Don't touch me, you big creep!"  
  
"Oh, come on Sor. You know you like me. I'm the most popular guy in school."  
  
"One, I'm dating Tai! And two, Yamato Ishida is the most popular guy in school!"  
  
"You were just with Tai till I could date you. Kinda like he reserved you for me. All you have to do is dump him. And I hope this isn't about that stupid rock star. I could have him kicked out of school in a New York minute." Matt turned the corner of the school building and saw them. 'Zachery Price.' Of all people to hit on Sora it had to be him. Matt gritted his teeth. He hated Zach. Zach's father, Athor, was the school's money. He gave Obadiah High everything it needed. Zach was a spoiled rich boy.  
  
"I told you Zach, leave me alone. Read my lips. I do NOT like you."  
  
"Ha! You just have to get to know me." Zach grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Matt's feelings took over at he was next to them in a second. "Hey pal, she said leave her alone. But you must have a hard time understanding things. So here it is. Let her go and don't ever touch her, or even look at her again."  
  
Zach sneered. "So it is the punk rock star?" He let go of Sora.  
  
She immediately went to Matt and started to lead him away. Matt didn't refuse and started following her to her car.  
  
"Hey punk. I'm not through with you. Get back here." Matt ignored him as he yelled out taunts. Finally Zach ran up to them. He put his hand on Sora's face and turned her to him. He whispered to her, "this is for you babe." Then he said to Matt. "Oh! I'm touching her. My bad!." Sora started to say something but wasn't fast enough.  
  
Matt's mouth twitched into a cold smile. He let all out and decked Zach. Amazingly, though Zach had thirty pounds on Matt's one-hundred and seventy, Zach dropped like a sack of potatoes. But he was back on his feet in no time. He sent his own evil glare at Matt and cracked his neck. He didn't realize who Matt was. What he used to be like. Zach may have out-muscled Matt, but Matt had been in far more fights and won. Matt's eyes were cold, emotionless, and angry. Matt got in one more punch before getting one himself.  
  
"ALL right! Both of you knock it off right now!" The principals authoritive voice rang out.  
  
Matt cursed under his breath for the fight being stopped. He wanted to teach Zach a lesson.  
  
"Man! I'll finish you another time Ishida!"  
  
The principal glared over. "No you won't mister Price! I don't care who your father is. There will be NO more violence. Now both of you come in for detention tomorrow and we'll discuss your punishments."  
  
"Yes sir." Zach skulked off.  
  
"Don't be in such a hurry to leave mister Ishida. Your reputation proceeds you. If you get into one more fight. I will have you expelled."  
  
Matt glared and looked away, waiting to be dismissed.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Matt gritted his teeth. "I understand."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Thank you." Matt smiled.  
  
"I understand, sir. And no more of that lip either."  
  
Matt had had enough authority for the day but humored him. He saluted. "I understand, sir!"  
  
After the principal left Sora turned to Matt. "Thanks Matt. But why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. Matt knew what she meant. "Taunt him like that. He is serious. He'll have you expelled."  
  
"Yeah. So what? I'm sick and tired of being the 'good guy'. People are just walking on me. Besides, since when did you care?" Storming off Matt held back the tears of hurt for her. He didn't want to yell at her. He wanted to kiss her. But the latter was out of the question. He figured the best way to get over her was to have her mad at him.  
  
"Since always." Sora whispered, as tear raced down her face. 


	4. Trusting more lies

Blah! No one told me Ishada is really Ishida! I knew it didn't look right…*sigh* constructive critism is ok guys.  
  
Oh yay! They like me! They really like me! *cough*  
  
I changed my mind. Forget season two being in it. Sorry season 2 fans! ^_^ Davis might be in it for some Takari but that's it.  
  
Hope last chapie wasn't confoosing ^_^. I kind of get an idea and roll off with it and forget to proofread.  
  
Woo-hooo! Another update! I'm on a roll. Ok, I'm not going to switch viewpoints that much. Just a little.  
  
Oh yeah, Disclaimer: Still not mine…did you expect it to change?  
  
Trusting more lies  
  
~~~~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day news was going around about Zach hitting on Sora. She wouldn't have minded it but the attention was getting annoying.  
  
A senior walked by and glanced at Sora. "Like, why would he pick you?" She said the last word with disgust.  
  
Sora just sighed and went to her first class, geometry. She sat down and was wishing she had the class with Tai. Then she could let him beat everyone away. Instead she had it with Matt. Which was okay with her. Everyone else on the other hand made it difficult. Matt came in and sat in the chair next to her. Sora blinked. He hadn't even looked at her.  
  
A girl walked up to Matt and bent over to be eye level with him. "Mattie, how come you don't protect me?"  
  
Matt smiled. He was used to dealing with fan girls. "Because I'm too busy trying to protect myself from annoying girls like you. And since when did you need protection? You hang off every guy in the school."  
  
She scoffed then smiled. "Well maybe I'll let you rescue me another time Mattie." She winked at Matt and sat next to him.  
  
All the other classes went the same as the first. Girls kept making fun of Sora, and going to Matt.  
  
*Brrrrrrrrrrring! * (Excuse my sound effects, I'll work on them. ^_~) 'Lunch. It's about time.' Sora thought as she made her way to the cafeteria. She got her tray then went over to the usual table. Everyone else sat down too, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Tk, and Kari. She nibbled on food while she tried to do her geometry homework. Her brow wrinkled in concentration.  
  
"Hey Tai, can you help me with my homework?"  
  
"Sure! All too happy to-" He looked at what she was working on. "Sora, that's geometry. I can't do geometry. I'm not a math major."  
  
"Oh. I forgot. Matt will you help me?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tai stiffen. He wasn't mad. He was jealous. He was her boyfriend after all. But she had seen Matt whiz through his homework during class.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Matt was sitting next to her so without thinking he just leaned closer. "That goes there. No reverse that."  
  
He kept giving her guidance but she was nervous with him being that close. Her hands were shaking and she was making stupid mistakes.  
  
Matt looked at her. "Sor relax. I don't have cuties."  
  
She smiled softly. "I know. Thanks for the help. I need to eat lunch. That's why I can't think." Sora could tell Tai was also nervous about them being that close. She didn't know why he was so edgy. 'We're just friends. Really close friends…'  
  
Tai was walking out with Sora after school. They were in an argument, though he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"No. I just don't understand why he had to sit so close to you.  
  
"Taichi! He was helping me with homework. Would you rather I fail? Don't be so jealous. He's cute, but not as cute as you. And he's your best friend. Not to mention, I'm your girlfriend." As a reminder she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Matt saw them kissing and turned away. It made his stomach tie up in knots and then do back-flips.  
  
"Hey Ishida!"  
  
Turning around to face his caller Matt saw Zach. Zach was walking toward him, no doubt with a re-match in mind. Matt smiled, he wanted a re-match too, but he was looking past Zach. Zach was about ten feet away when he turned around to see what Matt had been looking at. The principal. Zach waved at the principal. As he passed Matt he patted him on the back and whispered, "Another day Ishida."  
  
Matt drove to the building where The Teenage Wolves used to practice. They had decided it was good enough to practice at once again.  
  
Kento met Matt at the door. Kento is the band's drummer. "Hey. It's about time you started practicing. You'll get rusty if you're not careful. Come on, let's start some music!"  
  
Matt followed Kento inside. "Where is Senko?"  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine. All I know is that she isn't here yet. Don't worry about her though. You know how she is. She comes and goes as she pleases. But she'll be here in time for practice."  
  
They practiced with the rest of the band for half an hour. Then they decided that was enough, as they all had things to do.  
  
Matt was standing at the door. Seeing his sad puppy face, Kento walked over to him. "I'm sure she had something to do. I mean it's not like she just forgot about us." He winked at Matt before driving off.  
  
Matt sighed. He wished Senko had been at practice. He really needed her support with the whole Sora thing. He didn't know why he had let himself get so caught up with Sora. She was his past and nothing more.  
  
He drove home, ate, watched TV, and then tried to go to sleep. He couldn't. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get some people out of him mind. And they kept his mind thinking. Stopping him from a peaceful night's sleep. No matter what he did he couldn't get Sora's fiery hair and ruby eyes out of his mind. So finally he replaced them with Senko. He though of what Senko looked like. Her slender but sturdy figure. Her emerald eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair. Soon he fell asleep, with Sora far away from his mind.  
  
Ok, the chapters could still be longer…oh well! Let me know how you like this chapie! Oh I actually used spell check! It should be better! ^_^  
  
P.s. Lisa Oceans Potter: I still need your input on Senko. I emailed you so check your email girl! 


	5. Getting Away

Sorry it took while to update. I was at my dad's for a week and couldn't get on computer much, then had some stuff going on when I got back. Anywho here it is, little longer yay!  
  
…kinda strange title but I think it explains it pretty well  
  
Getting away, but never far  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Matt definitely needed someone to talk to but he didn't know where Senko was. He couldn't talk to Sora because his problem was Sora. He couldn't talk to Tai because he was dating Sora. And he could talk to Tk but he didn't really care for that idea either. Tk is his little brother and he loves him, but he can't talk to him about this. The only band friend he ever discussed his problems with was Kento. And Kento wasn't too good when it came to girls. Matt was up a creek and he knew it. The best he could do was avoid Sora until he got rid all of his old emotions for her.  
  
His feelings for Sora were a threat in several ways. Obviously his best friend was dating her. She probably only looked at him as a friend. And he was dating Senko. Not officially dating her, but certainly close enough to it.  
  
Finally he decided pizza would help get his mind off things. Walking into Pizziola he ordered his usual, two slices of supreme and a Pepsi. He was halfway through his second slice when a beautiful girl walked over and sat across from him. Looking up, he saw her strawberry blonde hair and sparkling eyes.  
  
"About time you showed up. Do you want some pizza?"  
  
The girl smiled. "No thanks, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Which is why you're here?" Matt lifted his eyebrow.  
  
"I'm here because I was walking by and saw you. I don't know why you make me admit it."  
  
He smirked. "Simply because it's so much fun. Listen, I wanted to talk to you. Personal stuff. I can't talk to anyone else."  
  
She looked into his eyes, searching for the answer. "You can't talk to Tai? It must be bad. Don't tell me you're smoking again. I mean it, don't tell me."  
  
"No, I'm not." He sighed. This was going to be more difficult then he thought. "The problem is, I'm having a hard time with feelings that should stay in the past…" Matt looked at her for a reaction. There was none. She was simply listening intently. "I-…For some reason my old crush on Sora is taunting me." He waited. She didn't say anything. She was going to let him speak his feelings. But he was hoping Senko would say something. He gave up. After all, he had wanted to talk to her. Now was his chance. "I mean it's not like I lover her or anything…It's a stupid crush, but it's been driving me crazy."  
  
Senko leaned forward and kissed him. "You need to get things straightened out. But maybe to do that you just need to get your mind focused on other things."  
  
Matt looked at her. He knew she wouldn't be mad but he was still expecting it. This comment caught him off guard. "So…uh…what do you suggest?"  
  
"How about we go to the amusement park? I think it would be fun. And we need to spend some time together."  
  
He let the rest of his defenses slip away. Matt was completely relaxed. It was always easy for him to be relaxed around Senko. "Sure. But today is almost over." He said looking at the clock. "Let's go tomorrow. I can pick you up at 9:30."  
  
She smiled soft and subtle. "All right Yamato. You do that. Just don't forget." Getting up she leaned down and kissed him softly once more, then left.  
  
The next day Matt got up. It was a Saturday. He loved Saturdays because it was a free day with no obligations. Getting dressed after taking a shower he headed for the kitchen. He didn't feel like cooking, not to mention he didn't have time. So he decided on cereal. After eating he grabbed his keys off of the table and headed out.  
  
He picked Senko up at 9:15, plenty of time to spare. It took twenty minutes to get to the park. Matt got out and opened her door.  
  
"Smoothie."  
  
"Me? Naw. Come on." He gave her a wink and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
She brushed his arm away. "I don't think so smoothie." Smiling, she ran off to the ticket booth.  
  
Matt caught up to her and bought their tickets. "So what do you want to go on first?" He asked.  
  
"Hmmm…how about the Ferris wheel?"  
  
"A little slow." Matt smiled slyly. "Then again, it is kinda romantic."  
  
"You're right, it is too slow. Let's go on the Rapid Spinner." Before Matt could reply she grabbed his hand and dragged him over.  
  
After waiting in line for about fifteen minutes they got on the ride. It was insane. Literally. It spun in every direction while swinging left and right. And it went fast. The ride got over and Matt was ready to hurl. His insides felt like they had all played musical places.  
  
"Egh. I hope you are satisfied." He said glaring at her.  
  
She chuckled. "Very. But I admit, I am a little queasy myself."  
  
"I'd hope so. Ok, I might have deserved it."  
  
"I'd say you did deserve it. I know how you think. Romantic isn't exactly what you had in mind."  
  
Matt simply smiled. She was right so there was nothing to say. He was still a bit dizzy, and it was then that Zack had to show up.  
  
"Hey! You're after another hottie now huh? She's cute." Zack said, looking Senko up and down.  
  
Senko shot him daggers. One of the 'if looks could kill' glares. "Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but you're not. You're revolting and disgusting, but that is mostly your attitude."  
  
"Wow. Looks like this one can protect herself. But we do have a score to settle."  
  
Matt liked the idea, but now was just bad timing. He didn't want anything to ruin this day. "No Zack, not now."  
  
There was a glint to Matt's eyes that even Zack couldn't miss. And while he believed he could beat Matt, he didn't want to take a chance if Matt was mad. "Alright. But this is the only time I'm going easy on you. The next time will be where and when I choose."  
  
Matt kept his eyes locked. "Not if I choose first."  
  
Zack snickered and walked off.  
  
Matt didn't volunteer any information on the matter, so Senko didn't ask. They didn't see Zack again. And they didn't have many problems with overly obsessive fans. Matt tried to enjoy the rest of the day. Later, Senko even had him laughing.  
  
"Let's go on the Merry-Go-Round." Matt suggested.  
  
"Aw. No more fast rides? Well, it sounds good to me. After all it is kinda romantic."  
  
"Don't mock me. Slow rides are supposed to be romantic. But I guess you're the expert on that."  
  
Senko laughed. "Alright, let's sit on the sled so we can be together."  
  
The ride was slow and easy. They held hands and it ended up being romantic. The day was going fast and so they called it a day. Matt drove her to her apartment.  
  
She got out and turned to him. "Hey, do you wanna like come inside and watch a movie?"  
  
Matt shrugged. "Depends. What movie?"  
  
"I was hoping you'd stay for the company. But I probably don't have any movies you'd like. Bye Matt." She walked up her path to the apartments.  
  
"Uhh…wait! I…don't even toy with me. Ok, so I started it. I don't care what movie it is. Frankly, I couldn't care-less if we watched a movie, or didn't even turn the TV on."  
  
Senko didn't stop. "Alright. Keep up and I'll think about letting you in."  
  
Matt ran to catch her, but she quickened her pace, then turned a corner and was in her apartment. He stopped at the door. "HEY! I was keeping up."  
  
"…I don't know. Fine, since you'd end up begging I'll spare you the embarrassment." She opened the door for him and he walked in, and then closed the door behind him.  
  
"Begging? You really think so huh? I don't know. Hmm… maybe for a girl." He flashed his award-winning smile but she hardly noticed it.  
  
Senko went to the kitchen. "Popcorn?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
When the popcorn got done they sat down on the sofa and watched Star Wars, Episode II. It was picked because it was slightly romantic and still had some action in it. They talked some through it, mostly about their families. Senko fell asleep three-fourths the way through. She was leaning ever so slightly on Matt. He slid away from her, and cover her up. Then he turned the TV off, wrote a message to her, and left.  
  
Sunday came and went, and before Matt knew it Monday was back. He went to school and everything was the same. Same new rumors, same new couples. His mind was mostly away from Sora, but he did keep avoiding her without making it too obvious. After school he was almost to his car when he heard Zack. 'Great,' he thought. …He heard Sora's voice to. 'What did I tell him? I warned him. I bet he just wants to get that fight settled.'  
  
Zack had Sora's arm. "What are you talking about? Tai smie, he doesn't mean anything.  
  
Matt walked right up to Zack. While Zack was turning to face him and make some crude remark, Matt punched him square in the jaw and sent him stumbling back.  
  
Matt's glare was deadly serious. "I warned you. And don't even think about it right now. The principal just came out."  
  
Zack muttered a curse under his breath, and once again had to walk away from Matt.  
  
"Thanks Matt. I-..I should have shoved him off or something but…" Sora's eyes were soft, sweet, and somehow hurt.  
  
Matt couldn't believe what then happened. Nor did he know who did it. All he knew was, they kissed.  
  
Muwahahahaha! Cliffhanger and a longer chapie! Yay for me! I was gonna quit tonight but stuck with it. I was also gonna put more in it but I wanted to get it done…Hopefully this will make up for the long time for update…what…2 weeks…well I have an excuse, er, I mean a reason, see; I was at my dad's for a week, and this genius piece of work above took…ok, only 2 nights…ok, yeah, an excuse.  
  
Let me know what my precious readers think and review it! Thanx! 


	6. Forbidden Kiss

Oops… oh well.. Least I have digimon fans to correct me. Odiba… I knew I had put it wrong somewhere and was looking for it when I saw in description. Anywho thanx  
  
^_^' he-he.. Ty for correcting…in my defense I spelled it right once…  
  
Wow…just looked at last chapie…forgot about story for while.. And I am so sorry… ^_^' if I had remembered I had made such bad cliffhanger I woulda updated sooner… been lazy…  
  
Yay! Now all I have to do is schoolwork!  
  
Forbidden kiss  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Tai stood there stunned as Matt, his best friend, dared to kiss his girlfriend. Anger flooded through him. As angry as he was, he couldn't force himself to move. He wanted to go beat Matt up, punch him, at least yell at him, anything. But he was too dazed to move. Before he could do anything Matt and Sora were gone. He swallowed hard and walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He had kissed Sora, or she him. To tell the truth he didn't know. He looked at the clock next to his bed, 11:30. Matt closed his eyes but sleep wouldn't come. He didn't want to close his eyes again. Because every time he did their kiss played through his mind, taunting him. The memory was perfect. He remembered every detail. But that couldn't change the fact that he didn't know who had started the kiss. Every time it played back, the one who actually kissed the other evaded him.  
  
Matt sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted. Matt looked at the clock again. It was midnight. That was lay too late to be laying in bed thinking about a stupid kiss. He stopped himself, and rethought it. 'The kiss wasn't stupid. It was kinda nice. No, no, it was stupid because we are both dating someone else. I had best get to sleep soon. I have practice and school tomorrow. There's no way I'll be singing good while falling asleep.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora lay in bed. She couldn't sleep. The kiss she had shared with Matt was tearing her apart. They hadn't even said anything, besides a few stuttered words. They were both in another relationship. And to top it all off, she didn't even know who had actually kissed the other. It seemed they had both kissed the other. No, that couldn't be true. She thought about it and realized Matt couldn't have kissed her. Simply put, because he was always in control. And after the kiss he definitely wasn't in control. He was startled and confused. On the other hand, if she had kissed him then she would have known it right? Sora chided herself. This was insane. She had shared a kiss with Yamato Ishida. While she was in a relationship with Tai. And Matt was dating someone, though she didn't know whom. Sora had seen them together several times. She finally fell asleep around midnight.  
  
Sora got up only because of school. She thought about calling in sick, but that might give Matt the wrong impression. So she got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and went to find something for breakfast. She decided on a pop tart and ate it as she drove to school.  
  
The day went dreadfully slow. She saw Matt several times but she never talked to him. He seemed to have other things on his mind, so she promised herself that she would talk after school. It was still driving her crazy. She needed to talk to Matt. Or, maybe just to 'someone,' she corrected herself. Then she saw her help.  
  
"Mims!" She waved her best friend over.  
  
Mimi ran over and hugged her. "Hi Sora. What's up? Sorry I haven't seen you recently. I've had a lot of homework. And believe it or not, I've been doing it."  
  
Smiling, Sora walked with Mimi to her locker. "I need a girl to talk girl talk."  
  
"Then I'm your girl!"  
  
"Mimi…I messed up bad. I kissed Matt." Sora found something interesting to look at on the floor, avoiding eye contact. "He just keeps being there for me at the wrong time. And, I go all soft… I mean…his eyes-"  
  
Mimi grabbed Sora's shoulders and shook her lightly. "Sora, snap out of it. Don't you dare talk like that. I'll support you. I'm your best friend and it's my duty. However, I am also supposed to help you do the right thing. The right thing right now is NOT kissing your boyfriends best friend." The bell rang in their ears. "Sora I have to get to class. Let's talk later. But until then don't be thinking things that will get your relationship in trouble."  
  
Sora turned away to go to her own class, thinking about what Mimi had said. Tai. She needed to tell Tai before he found out on his own. But she hadn't seen Tai all day. No, she had seen him when she first got to school but he disappeared after that. It was last hour and school was almost out. She would worry about everything then. Right now she needed to stay focused on school.  
  
The bell rang making Sora jump. She realized she hadn't paid attention the entire hour. Grabbing her stuff she went to her locker, put her books away, and grabbed her duffle bag. She walked swiftly toward the doors. After she got out she scanned the school grounds. Spotting Matt she started in his direction, but Tai came up beside her.  
  
"Sora."  
  
"What?" She was so startled she about lost her balance. She put on a smile. "Hi Tai. Umm… I was just gonna go talk to Matt about something."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said sarcastically. "Funny thing, so was I. Sora, why didn't you tell me he kissed you?"  
  
"I-uh…" She bit her lip and looked away. Her gaze settled on Matt. He was talking to the other guys from his band.  
  
Tai looked at her and his heart sunk. "I was going to teach him a lesson, but-"  
  
"No, Tai don't start a fight. It was my fault." She blurted out.  
  
Putting his hand up to quite her Tai looked away before looking directly in Sora's eyes. "I know. That's why I can't. But it wasn't all your fault I'm sure. I saw you kiss. I saw the way you looked. And just now I saw your eyes. I guess me and you are over." Tai forced a small smile before walking away.  
  
"Yeah…I guess so." Sora said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt."  
  
Matt turned and faced Sora. "Yeah. Hey guys could you kinda leave?"  
  
The rest of the Teenage Wolves band left.  
  
"Ok Sora-"  
  
"No, let me. It was my fault. It was an impulse and a stupid thing to do. I jeopardized our friendship and ruined my relationship with Tai."  
  
Matt interrupted, "Sora-"  
  
"No. Like I said it was a stupid thing to do. And I'm terribly sorry. Just for the most part pretend it never happened. Because it will never happen again." With that she turned and left, leaving Matt gapping.  
  
"It wasn't stupid to me." He said to himself. He didn't know what was going on in her mind, but he didn't miss the tear that ran down her eye as she left.  
  
He got home and threw his jacket on the couch. A few minutes later he was in the kitchen when someone knocked on the door. He went over and opened it. Senko stood there.  
  
Matt blinked. He was going to ask her over but he hadn't yet. "Uhh… come on in."  
  
"No, that's ok."  
  
He looked at her not understanding. Then said what he was planning. "I…I think me and you need to break up."  
  
She smiled knowingly like she was expecting to hear that. "I don't think we were meant to be. But maybe I was saving you for your destined girl." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. Then left a confused and very stunned blonde in the doorway.  
  
Matt finally closed the door. He decided he wasn't even going to try and figure out Senko. She was just like that. It was one of the things he liked about her. He may never get together with Sora but he knew that dating Senko wasn't the right course for him.  
  
Sighing, Matt sat down on his couch debating what to do next. There was another knock at the door. Even though he didn't want to answer it he did anyway. A fist connected with his left cheek and turned his head to the right. He closed his eyes trying to stay calm.  
  
Turning back, he glared at Tai. "While that was unexpected I think I can understand why. Listen Tai-"  
  
Tai ignored him and pushing past him stepped inside.  
  
"Come in." Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"I told Sora I wasn't going to but I don't care. You stole my girlfriend!"  
  
"Don't try and put this on me. Sora kissed me. And if she was so much your girlfriend then how come she kissed me!?"  
  
"Because you're Yamato Ishida!"  
  
Matt's brows furrowed. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thought that you could keep the girls off you."  
  
"Yeah Tai!? Well, while I was on tour and didn't get to ask the girl I've had a crush on for forever and a day to go out. I'm surprised I didn't think that my best friend would be dating her when I got back!"  
  
Tai made a fist with his hand. His promise to Sora holding him back. "Maybe that's because you don't think before you do things."  
  
Matt look fiercely at Tai. "Go ahead Tai, punch me again I dare you. But I'm the bad boy. I've been in dozens of fights. We both know I'd beat the stuffing out of you."  
  
Tai's fist relaxed. "You're right Matt. My best friend didn't steal my girlfriend. I don't need a friend like you." He pushed past Matt and left, closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Matt stood there gazing at nothing with his mouth open. He went to the fridge, grabbed a pop out and punched the wall. Tai was always messing things up for him. They were always fighting. Maybe we weren't meant to be friends, Matt thought. But everyone around us kept making us apologize after a fight.  
  
Matt grabbed the string around his neck and pulled it out. He turned the crest over in his hand. The crest of friendship. It had failed him again. Or maybe, he realized, he had failed it. The phone range and he tucked the crest under his shirt. It rang again and again.  
  
"BEEEEEEP! He Matt, this is T.k. if you're there and ignoring this I'll find out and come after you. Stop sulking. Kari told me what's going on. At least what she knows anyway. You're really not there? Ok. I'll talk to you later." The machine clicked off.  
  
Matt sighed. T.k. was definitely the better of the two. He always sounded so happy. And he usually had a cheer-full comment to through in.  
  
Matt wanted to get his mind off things so he went over to finish emptying out some boxes he hadn't put away. He was almost done with the second one when he stopped and stared. The old packet of cigarettes stared back at him. What Senko had said days ago came back to him. "Please tell me you're not smoking again." He wasn't then, and he shouldn't now. He knew he shouldn't, it was enough for him to quit once… He ran a hand through his thick, blonde hair and sighed. Then throwing the box away, the cigarettes on the floor, he fell onto his bed and was asleep in seconds.  
  
I actually didn't know how to end this chapie…I got to the answering machine and blanked out…I tink I'll make it go uphill soon…poor Matty…sorry I putting you through all this…*evil grin* maybe he'll forgive me later… ^_~   
  
Hmm…almost 2,000 words…that an accomplishment for me…maybe if I blab enough down here I'll get it… *_* ~Later peoples~ 


	7. Slipping Away

Yay! I didn't think I'd get it up this soon…but I was bored at 10:00 and 3 hours later voiwlaw! rubs eyes… 1:00 a.m…  
  
…I can't help it that I'm evil…it just comes naturally…I know pretty soon though he'll get Sora… *sigh*  
  
And I've been jumping scenes some, so I'm gonna TRY and go in a straiter line, and hopefully then there'll be more story.  
  
Disclaimer: all mine! …Yeah right…hope you didn't believe that…nope…hasn't changed…not mine (cept story) *sigh* if it was mine do you really think I woulda let them end season 1, or even 2? … Anywho… I guess for once it's a good thing I'm bored cause otherwise I wouldn't be working on this…  
  
Slipping away…  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Matt knocked on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" His father called.  
  
"No one important, just your son."  
  
The door opened revealing an older man with short blonde hair. A splitting image of his two sons.  
  
"So what brings you to our humble-" the man paused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Mr. Ishida sniffed the air tentively. "You've been smoking!?"  
  
"Well… I… uh," Matt stammered.  
  
"I take that back, it wasn't a question. How about this question? Since WHEN did you start smoking young man?"  
  
Matt didn't fear his father in the least, but he gulped in spite of himself. "I-I don't. I mean I did, but I quit. I-" Matt sigh heavily. "There's just been too much going on the last couple of days." He looked up quickly, meeting his father's hard gaze. Matt's eyes were sharp, fierce and determined. Few people could lock eyes with the young Ishida's glare. "Don't tell T.k."  
  
"Matt. You need to-"  
  
"Dad, please don't tell T.k. He always thinks I'm better then I am. I would hate for him to see my bad side."  
  
The title (dad) caught Hiroaki (Mr. Ishida) off guard. Before he could reply the door opened.  
  
"Hey dad I'm home. Did you see what happened t-" The young blonde stopped, seeing his older brother. "Matt, you don't stop by too often. What are you doing here?"  
  
Hiroaki spoke up. "Matt came over for a little bit to talk about some things."  
  
Matt let out an audible sigh. "Sorry I can't stay and talk T.k. I-uh… I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for practice." He smiled at his brother as he hastened past him and out the door. Trying to get away as fast as he could so T.k. wouldn't notice the smoke on his clothes.  
  
He got in his car and drove. He was just relieved that his father hadn't said anything about smoking. He drove for about ten minutes before realizing he wasn't going anywhere but in circles. He gave up and drove to Midnight Party. (It's a club place. Like with a bar, and dancing type place.)  
  
Before pulling into a parking space he looked at his watch. It read 7:00. He then turned off the car and while stepping out, pulled out his keys. Slipping them into his pocket he headed for the door. He knew coming to Midnight Party was as bad an idea as smoking. He knew he'd more then likely end up drunk. (I'm saying it's legal for them to drink when they're 18... Hey it's my story right?) But he simply didn't care. For now he was tired of being responsible and needed to hang loose.  
  
The doorman recognized him. "Matt! Haven't seen you around here in forever. Go on in and relax."  
  
In response Matt just nodded. He went inside and was met by some crazy fans.  
  
"I love you Matt!"  
  
"Sign my shirt!"  
  
"Will you dance with me!?"  
  
There were some more but he tuned them out. Instead he walked over to the bar and took a seat. He ordered a Champaign style drink. (You know the ones that have different flavors and stuff? It's not really Champaign but my brain won't work, it's late, and I don't drink the stuff so work with me…) He drank it, and shortly ordered another. He lost count how many he had, but didn't worry too much because they contained a small amount of alcohol. Soon almost any coherent thought slipped away…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora glanced at her watch, 7:00. That was a good time to go to a club. The phone rang and she answered it.  
  
"Hi Mims! No I can't go shopping, sorry. I was just going to go out alone tonight." Sora listened as her best friend talked 100 words a second. "Yeeees, that means no guys or GIRLS. Sorry Mims, I just want to be alone. I'll be at Midnight Party. Ok, Mims, see you tomorrow." Sora hung up, rolling her eyes. Once Mimi got you on the phone there was no saving yourself.  
  
She went to her closet and picked out a dress. Not anything too showy or fancy, but dressy enough for a party. She slipped into, and debated whether or not to put on make-up. She finally decided against it because it might give some guys the wrong idea.  
  
Sora got into her car and seven minutes later arrived at the club and went inside.  
  
She went to the bar and ordered a drink. Some men around her asked to buy it for her. She was cold to them so they ignored her. She was half-way through it when she looked over and saw Matt talking to some guys. The men didn't look that friendly but Matt seemed to be fine so she walked over.  
  
Matt looked up and saw her. "Sora. What are you doing here? Are you following me?"  
  
Sora blushed. "No, I just came here to have a good time."  
  
Matt smiled…but it wasn't right. He stood up and walked closer to her. Then she realized what was wrong. His breath smelled of alcohol.  
  
"I can show you a good time." He said, smiling slyly.  
  
"Oh. Thanks but no thanks. Cause you know what?" She glanced at her watch. "It's 8:00 and I have to get up early tomorrow."  
  
She headed swiftly for the door, and just made it outside, clear of the people. Then someone roughly grabbed her arm. Turning she faced Matt. A very, VERY, drunken Matt.  
  
"Come on. You can't turn down Yamato Ishida."  
  
Her eyes locked onto his. "Matt, that hurts." She tried to pull away. She didn't use all her strength and realized he was still far stronger.  
  
He pulled her closer to him. "I'm sure it doesn't hurt nearly as much as what you did to me."  
  
Sora's eyes darted left and right, uncertain. He smiled slyly again. "You can't resist the Ishida charm."  
  
Pulling her closer yet, he kissed her. She almost wanted to return the kiss. But she knew it wasn't right. Not in Matt's current state, nor fair to Tai. So she pushed him away. His eyes went colder. "Sora, do you know what some girls would have given for that kiss?"  
  
"I thought you knew by now I'm not some girl." She tried to twist her arm away but it was a useless effort. He just tightened his grip, making her wince. He pulled he closer in a hard kiss. She finally pulled away, her eyes searching his and finding nothing.  
  
Tai seeing the last forced kiss tackled Matt. While Matt normally would have won, he was in no condition to fight. Therefore Tai was beating him up. Sora stepped in and held Tai back with one small, but strong hand resting on his arm.  
  
Her eyes shone with more caring then ever. "Leave him alone Tai. He's drunk and probably half passed out."  
  
Tai was furious. "He was awake enough to kiss you like that!"  
  
"Tai calm down." Tai was far from calming down but her words soothed him. She looked down at Matt, her eyes going soft. "I'll call Kento to pick him up. Just go home. That's my plan."  
  
Tai's fists slowly unclenched. He nodded and waited to leave until Sora did.  
  
Driving home Sora was left thinking about what Matt had said. 'I'm sure it doesn't hurt nearly as much as what you did to me.' Common sense told her to dismiss it as Matt's drunkenness. But she had a nagging feeling it was something more then that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mmmm." Matt opened his eyes and blinked a few times, waiting for his eyes to focus. His head was throbbing and threatening to explode. The last thing he remembered was heading to Midnight Party. If he went to the club and couldn't remember what happened, then he got drunk. At least that would explain his headache. But he was now on his couch. There was no way he made it home by himself being as drunk as he must have been. So someone brought him back. No one was with him. Whoever it was would have had to of been called. Which means…He smacked his head, willing his brain to work. 'Something bad must have happened.' He tried to sit up but was sore in several spots. Leaning back he tenderly touched a split in his bottom lip. 'Oh no…' Realization started to set in. 'I was in a fight.'  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Uhg. Who is it?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
His brows furrowed. She must know what happened. "It's unlocked," he replied. 'Least I think it is…' He thought, while sitting up.  
  
Walking in Sora sat in the now free space at the end of the couch.  
  
His mind started re-booting. He remembered kissing Sora… but… His face went pale as last night's occurrences came back to him. His face was almost blank, but sickened.  
  
Recognizing the look Sora smiled reassuringly. "Matt, I just came over to see how you were doing."  
  
His breath was gone but he couldn't draw in another. He noticed a slightly red spot on her arm. Swallowing hard he focused his eyes on Sora's. "I'm so, so, so sorry Sora. I-I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to. I-"  
  
Sora cut him off. "It's ok Matt, you didn't hurt me, and it wasn't your fault."  
  
Then the rest of it sank in. Tai had come and beat Matt up. And Matt had given him the perfect opportunity to play 'hero'.  
  
"In all truthfulness Matt I also came over here to ask about something. Last night you said, 'I'm sure it doesn't hurt nearly as much as what you did to me.' What were you walking about?"  
  
The color Matt had regained vanished momentarily. But Sora noticed. He couldn't believe he had said that to her. "I don't know. I guess I was just drunk and rambling. I know you'd never hurt me." 'Not intentionally.' He added to himself. "Thanks Sora. For being a great friend and saving my hide from Tai." Matt smiled, and for a second Sora believed it, then saw it as a lie. "But Tai can dish it out and I'm tired so, I'm not trying to rush you out or anything but."  
  
"No, no. That's ok. If you need anything just call me." She smiled herself and left.  
  
Matt's smile fell. He could feel himself slipping into his old personality. The person that shut himself off from everything and everyone. But after everything recently, letting go of emotions seemed like a relief. And he was already half-way there, so it didn't matter much anyway. He was tired of getting hurt by Sora not having any feelings for him. He was tired of trying to be friends with Tai, while Tai obviously wouldn't have anything of it. He decided to watch himself, since being completely heartless wasn't good either. Sleep was beckoning him. So he closed his eyes and slipped into it.  
  
..told you I was evil…I honestly wasn't planning for it to go this way… but this story has a mind of it's own… ^_^ HOWEVER, I have started the Sorato finally. See…now Sora is realizing that he likes her and so it'll start up now…. 


	8. Keeping hope through a bad day

…ok…umm…I didn't end it here…no wonder I didn't get better feedback… I opened this chapie to see where I left off and just stared at it… half of my story is gone… I checked fan fiction and it was same… I dunno if I forgot to save or what but this stinks…I was starting to bring the story up… drat…I can't remember what I wrote…sorry guys, don't worry I'll get to work on it soon and post the rest of this chapter in a new chapt…  
  
Later  
  
…looking at last chapie wow…I need to stop that…  
  
There is always hope  
  
"Bzzzzzzzzzzzz!"  
  
Matt's hand fumbled over and turned the alarm off. He rubbed his eyes, an attempt to rub away the sleep. Why had he set his alarm? Letting his head fall onto his pillow he closed his eyes. Monday. School. The words drifted through his mind.  
  
"SCHOOL!" He sat straight up, but was too far to the left on his bed and fell off.  
  
Never slowing, he jumped up, got dressed. Then started to put his shoes on, but while holding one leg up trying to tie the laces he lost his balance and hit the floor with a thud. He recovered, ran into the bathroom and…stopped. He realized he hadn't even looked at the time. He pulled up his watch it read 8:00. That meant he had half an hour to get to school, which was five minutes away. He decided he had enough time to take a shower. After doing so he grabbed a pop tart on his way out. Then he locked and closed the door.  
  
He got twenty steps away before remembering his keys to his car. Running back he searched his pocket for his apartment key. …He didn't recall grabbing it either. Putting his hand on the doorknob he closed his eyes and turned it. Nothing. He let out a sigh and banged his head against the door.  
  
'This is not happening to me,' he thought while heading for the fire escape. Finding his apartment he saw a half open window. He finally managed to climb through it, and then tumbled onto the floor. 'This is not going to be a good day.' Matt snatched both keys from the wall and left again for school. (a.n. you guys ever have one of these days? And it gets better too… Evil.)  
  
Almost to school, he told himself before hearing sirens. Looking in his mirror he saw a police car. He pulled over. A policeman walked up.  
  
"Hello sir. Do you know how fast you were going?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not." But I'm sure you're going to tell me, Matt added to himself.  
  
"Forty-five miles an hour. This is a school zone. And during school hours the speed limit is thirty."  
  
"What coincidence. I was just on my way too school." There was a hint of sarcasm in his strong voice.  
  
"Ok. I'm going to give you a ticket to remind you not to speed again." The man pulled out a …speed ticket writer… and gave a slip to Matt. "It's for fifty dollars (a.n. Oh yeah…they in Japan huh? Then it equivalent to 50.) Get it paid of in a month and you'll be fine."  
  
Matt tried his best to smile but he was grinding his teeth. He watched in his mirror as the officer got in his patrol car. He looked at the clock in his car, 8:30. Great, he was late.  
  
Matt tip toed into class, heading for his seat at 8:35.  
  
The teacher turned around. "Glad you could join us Mr. Ishida. Would you mind telling us why you're late?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. 'As if this morning wasn't bad enough.' "Actually Miss I wouldn't." He tried to say it nicely but it must not have came off.  
  
"Mr. Ishida I will not be tolerating your lip today. Take a seat."  
  
By now Matt's steam was rising. "I was before you interrupted me."  
  
"Mr. Ishida take a seat!"  
  
"I didn't even-" Matt gave up and sat down, muttering a curse word under his breath. But the teacher caught it.  
  
"Why don't you believe you have to follow the rules Mr. Ishida? Words like that will not be tolerated. Go to the principal's office!" She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to him. He took it and walked out. The thought crossed his mind to ditch but as things were going it wasn't a good idea. By the time he reached the office he was wearing an emotionless mask.  
  
"Mr. Ishida, long time no see huh? Wow. It's been a long time since you visited me. I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten me." The principal smiled. He had seen Matt's change for the better some years ago and had gotten to like Matt. "Please, have a seat. What are you in for this time?"  
  
Matt just handed him the paper.  
  
"Oh. Five minutes late, back talked the teacher…and said a bad word. Well, I knew you missed me but you didn't have to do all the just to see me." The principal looked at Matt, and saw his face. "If this has anything to do with you and Taichi's problem then-"  
  
"Why would you think that? I was just having a bad day ok? And then she was up in my face and I was already mad."  
  
"Alrighty. Since I know how you've changed I'll let you off with a warning this time. But try not to antagonize the teacher, and no more swearing."  
  
Matt grinned devilishly. "Yeah, and you guys don't swear when we're not around?"  
  
"Yamato, don't push me. Go back to class."  
  
When Matt reached the classroom he walked toward his desk. He could hear the girls whispering.  
  
"What a stud muffin."  
  
"Poor Mattie."  
  
"Next time I'll go to the principal's office with you."  
  
"He is SUCH a rebel."  
  
He ignored all but the last one. He hadn't been called that in a long time. Rubbing his head he pulled out his books for class. He tried to pay attention, to listen to her drone on, but it didn't work. He was too busy thinking about more important things. He glanced left and saw her. Tai was sitting in front of her. She was beautiful. And he realized he would never get over her. His first crush. Pretty much his only crush.  
  
The bell rang and Matt went to his locker. Not too far down he saw T.k. and Kari talking.  
  
"Yeah, keep an eye on your little brother."  
  
Matt sent a death glare at Tai. "What are you talking about goggle brain?"  
  
"I mean, you had best not have taught him anything."  
  
"Taught him anything?" He knew what Tai was saying and didn't like it.  
  
"Yeah, he had best keep his hands to himself."  
  
"Tai is that a threat to my little brother?" Matt kept his anger in check but let his voice show anger.  
  
Tai snorted. "No Matt, it's a warning."  
  
The edge of Matt's mouth twitched into a smile. 


	9. Perfect day 8

…ok…I didn't end it there…no wonder I didn't get better feedback… I opened last chapie to see where I left off and just stared at it… half of my story is gone… I checked fan fiction and it was same… I dunno if I forgot to save or what but this stinks…I was starting to bring the story up… drat…I can't remember what I wrote…sorry guys, don't worry I'll get to work on it soon and post the rest of this chapter in a new chapt…  
  
Perfect day  
  
The edge of Matt's mouth twitched into a smile. Then he caught himself. He had promised not to slip too far. "Tell you what Tai, I'm in no mood for your ego right now so go away." Matt left for his next class, while Tai stood in the hallway looking slightly embarrassed.   
  
As the lunch bell rang Matt tossed his things into his locked. He was halfway to the cafeteria when someone stopped him.  
  
"Matt, hey Matt."   
  
Turning he saw Sora and smiled. "Hi…what's up?"  
  
"I was thinking about you saying I had hurt you." She paused to think. "Did you mean when I had said the kiss wasn't anything and never would be?"  
  
Matt couldn't breathe, couldn't believe she had figured it out. "I-I uh.." In desperation he glanced at his watch and revered himself. "I gotta go to lunch Sora."  
  
Sitting at his usual table he chided himself. All Sora had done was make a far fetched guess. He had proven her words. Matt moved his plate and let his head fall against the table. Stupid. That covered it. He straitened up and sighed. How could he have been so flustered? Being in the Teenage Wolves he had gotten even more used to girls, and he never stumbled. Not once. Until Sora realized he liked her. He rubbed his face, then looked up as someone said his name. T.k. sat down across from him.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What T.k.?"  
  
"You look like you did something stupid…"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
T.k. smiled. "Well, you always have that look that says: I feel like the stupidest person-"  
  
"Knock it off T.k." Matt growled.  
  
"Sorry, just trying to cheer you up."  
  
"Well it's not working."  
  
"So what did you say to Sora that was so stupid?"  
  
Matt looked at T.k. stunned. "You-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm your brother Matt I can read your mind. Well to tell the truth, Kari said that Sora was real spaced out. I saw you two talking. Not to mention once you get flustered you kinda stay that way and you're totally easy to read."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't feel too bad. Whatever you said wasn't that bad cause she's not unhappy. She's just stunned, like she's trying to figure things out. Anywho don't forget that I'm you brother and if you need someone to talk to you know where I live. At least I hope you do." T.k. grinned boyishly. "You haven't talked to me much lately. So you can always look in the phone book. Under-"  
  
Matt shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Ok, you cheered me up happy? But since when where you such the big brother?" Matt got up and shoved T.k playfully, but still almost sent him onto the floor.  
  
The last bell couldn't have rang soon enough. Matt was the first out of class. He tossed his books in his locker, not caring about the mess. Then he grabbed his jacket (a.n. his…uh..band jacket. Yeah!..) and hurried out.  
  
He didn't even bother stopping to talk to his friends. Or whatever friends he had left, he thought. All he wanted to do was get home, go to sleep, and get this day over with.  
  
"Yo Ishida! Yeah, come on!"  
  
Matt closed his eyes and swallowed his anger. Today was about the only day he didn't want to do this.  
  
"Oh never mind! I didn't know you were spineless!"  
  
Matt thought about teaching the guy a lesson. But today he didn't care. He just wanted to be left alone. So he kept walking and reached his car.  
  
"Awww. You too sad the Sora won't date you!? When you gonna give up man!?"  
  
Pulling out his keys Matt opened the door.  
  
"Just as well anyway huh? You know what kind of girl she is (a.n. how could he! Sick em matt!). I guess we might as well leave her with that brainless Tai."  
  
Matt froze. All the coolness, every ounce of calm dissolved. He eyes lit up and danced with fire. He let the anger come. All the rage up the day rising up. And he welcomed it, because he was tired of stopping it, and it would help him win. So he turned to face Zack. To finally stop that big mouth and it's taunts…  
  
Anyway, this was where last chapt sposed to end, anytime I don't blab on and on at the end something isn't right, right?  
  
Dun-dun-DUN! End of this chapie! Well some of this was better then my last I had wrote..don't remember all of what I had writing but at least the jiff of it…  
  
Ok, I finally breaking out of ..most, of the bad stuff. Oh well, bad news first so good can cheer up right? I was gonna put this with next chapter but I didn't feel like writing more…stupid computer! If it would have saved it in the first place! kicks comp sigh --'  
  
Later 


	10. Perfect end

Wow.. I couldn't wait to get this chapie up… so here ya is!  
  
_Ocean_: have at it…but you'll have to beat him up before matt does…unlikely…but yeah…he makes for a mean antagonist…I guess that means I'm doing my job as a writer…  
_And to everyone_: Tahankies for reviewing! …I am getting to Sorato…no one loves it more then me…but no one stalls as much as me either…  
  
Ok..I ended up throwing matt's personality around but I make this stuff up as I go.. he kinda like how he should be now…but he still matt..I-…sigh

* * *

Perfect end to a perfect dayMatt's fist flew so fast Zack didn't even have time to react. It impacted with his cheek bone. After that it was a fury of fists. (a.n. …I don't do fight scenes so much..) Both guys were angry. Matt was furious.  
  
Jake, one of the band members, saw the fight and ran to stop it. Matt, while getting hit himself, was beating the stuffing out of Zack. Darting up to Matt, Jake grabbed his arms and locked them behind his back. Zack got to a safer five foot reach. Then Matt got one arm free and managed to punch Zack.  
  
"Knock it off Matt you're going to get in trouble!" Jake hissed. He had Matt half-way held back in somewhat of a lock and wasn't letting go.  
  
Matt flung his weight forward hoping Jake's grip would slip. But Jake wouldn't have it. T.k. ran up and gently but firmly grabbed Matt's free arm. "Matt. Hey! Knock it off! He's not worth it."  
  
Matt eyes blazed fiercely and he glared at T.k.  
  
The fight got the principal's attention. He went over demanding to know what was going on.  
  
"Well you see sir-"   
  
"Save it Zack! Zack, Yamato, follow me!" The principal met Matt's gaze. (a.n. I guess I need a name…)  
  
Matt severely wanted to hit Zack again. Getting in trouble didn't bother him, he was used to it. Let the principal try and do something. And he couldn't get in any more trouble for a few more punches. He would have if Jake and T.k. hadn't been there to stop him.  
  
"Mr. Ishida do you have something you'd like to say?"  
  
Matt blinked, looked away, and the anger disappeared. "No sir."  
  
They followed the principal back to school, the last place Matt wanted to be.  
  
The phone rang, again. Finally giving up Matt picked it up.  
  
"What T.k.!?"  
  
"Umm…Matt, this is Sora."  
  
"…Oh, sorry."  
  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
Matt was yelling at himself to say no, but no words would come. "…"  
  
"Ok, how about I come over? I'm not too far from your apartment right?"  
  
"Sora, I don't want to bother y-"  
  
"Being there for a friend is no trouble for me. I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
At the sound of a knock Matt opened the door. He realized he was glad she had come over.  
  
"You wanna sit down?"  
  
"Sure." Sora, without hesitating, took a seat in the middle of the couch. Matt uneasily sat next to her. She looked over at him. "Do you want to watch a movie?"  
  
Matt smiled. Sora was so nice. "Thanks Sora."  
  
She glanced at him uncertainly. "Umm… No prob. What one?"  
  
Chuckling, Matt pulled her back. "Forget the movie. You came over to listen. To be a friend. And I need someone to talk to." He leaned back. "Mr. Kenor (a.n. la principal) threatened to suspend me. He already did Zack."  
  
"But he knows you're a good kid right so he isn't going to right?"  
  
Matt lifted his eyebrows up. "Well…not exactly. I kind of went off about Zack and what Zack said. He said if I could stay out of any trouble for a while then I'd be fine."  
  
"What did Zack say?"  
  
"Uh….well…you know, just some mean stuff about you and Tai…" Matt glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't press the matter.  
  
"I'm glad Zack got suspended. That guy gets under my skin." Sora replied.  
  
Matt just nodded. He couldn't look at her. She was so nice. So perfect. Then he remembered she knew he liked her. His heart stopped, but his face remained rigid.  
  
Sora noticed his quiteness. "Matt are you okay?"  
  
He didn't think twice. His feelings took over. "I'm always okay when I'm around you Sora." (a.n. ok cheesy line I know, but it's true and it works…)  
  
Now it was Sora's turn to be speechless.  
  
He turned her head so she was facing him. "Sora, I did enjoy that kiss. I'd like to think you did too. I guess I was just too nervous to say anything." He paused to grin boyishly. "You're amazing. And I think I've always been attracted to you."  
  
"I-I…"  
  
He smiled. "Don't bother. I know how that is. You were the first girl, the only girl, to take away my cool."  
  
"Matt…"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
Sora blinked, baffled. "A yes to what?"  
  
Giving her the Ishida smile Matt said, "To a date of course."  
  
"What!? But you-I!"  
  
"Hey, I got you past speechlessness."  
  
"You big jerk!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder.  
  
His face straightened. "Seriously though."  
  
"A date?"  
  
"…I believe that's what I said. Yes. A date."  
  
"Yamato Ishida, **you**!" She stopped, looked at his foolish grin. "You sure did get past the shy thing quick!"  
  
"Well, if I wait around too long a pretty girl like you is gonna find someone else."  
  
Decided to play his game she went toward the door.  
  
Matt looked at her nervously before jumping to his feet. "Hey! What does that mean!?"  
  
Winking at him Sora said, "It means you better be on time when you pick me up at noon tomorrow." Then she closed the door behind her.  
  
Matt collapsed on the couch in relief. He told himself that's what he got. Saturday. That was as good a day for a date as any other.  
  
He got up, went to his bedroom, got changed and sat on the bed. That's when it hit him. He was about to go on a date with Sora. What had he done? He almost panicked. What had he said? He had flirted with her. But tomorrow he had a date with Sora Takenouchi. Life simply didn't get much better. Thinking about the irony he fell back and laughed until he fell asleep.  
  
Matt stood motionless in front of an open window. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air. He had four hours until he was to pick Sora up. The time was going to pass slow. He decided to go to the auditorium to practice. Jake was there. Matt perfected some notes on his guitar and wrote a song.  
  
Jake looked over Matt's shoulder, trying to see what he was writing. "Watcha workin on?"  
  
Matt pulled away. "A song. Go away."  
  
"Oh come on."  
  
"No, you can hear it when I sing it."  
  
Jake sighed, giving up. "Fine. At least tell me what the title is."  
  
Getting up to leave Matt stuck the papers in his pocket. "Rock Star," he said over his shoulder as he left.  
  
He pulled up at Sora's house and walked to the door. Making a fist he lifted his hand up to knock. He was interrupted as the door opened revealing a beautiful girl with flaming hair.  
  
"You look nice Sora."  
  
"Thanks. You're ten minutes early."  
  
"I had to make a good first impression didn't I?"  
  
Sora smile was radiant. "Well, impression made."  
  
Matt lifted his eyebrows questioningly. "And?"  
  
"I'll let you know when this date is over."  
  
Matt smiled and led her to the car. He helped her in. Then he got in and turned the keys. He already had the perfect place in mind. It was a nice restaurant but not too fancy. He didn't want to intimidate Sora. He got to the building and parked. Taking a deep breath he got out to open Sora's door but she already had herself. Walking with her to the doors he hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
  
(a.n. sigh I give up.. I had written 400 more words and was about to save when Microsoft had and error… grrr, and roarrrrr! So sorry guys… I typed it again but it not as good )  
  
Haha!… something of a cliffy… cool!.. sorry for long update… I-.. Sigh.. Well I actually do have a reason.. We moved… didn't even have internet for while.. Or phone for that matter… well,  
  
later 


End file.
